Gunpowder and treasure
by MoniqueD
Summary: Ahoy, friends, join Castle and Beckett in a short but epic deep sea adventure.  Put on the sound track to Pirates of the Caribbean and imagine yourself on board Commander Castle's schooner as he encounters pirates and treasure. I hope you enjoy the fun.


**Wispy ten****drils of fog swirled and hung like ghosts above the surface of the sea, waiting for victims to fall into their arms. Commander Richard Castle listened to invisible waves slap against the hull of the ship, and he shivered, half expecting a slimy abomination to come crawling over the gunwale and yank him into the depths. The sound of jangling rigging interrupted his musing and he looked up to catch sight of the sleek sloop drifting like a sea monster just off his bow. He had waited so long for this moment and had to be certain. He closed his eyes and concentrated for what seemed like eternity before the siren's melody washed over him like a ray of sweet sunshine. "I'm here my love, you'll be home soon." The tension eased, he smiled.**

**At last they had reached journey's end. ****Lady Katherine was his treasure, a feisty beauty with whims as fickle as the winds and a temper to match any storm. Wild as she was, the lady was no match for the devastating charms of notorious pirate ****Joshua Davidson. They had been anchored at port when the scallywag seduced her with nothing but empty promises, and before Castle could raise the sails, Davidson and his ship had vanished in a haze of gunpowder and curses. With Katherine. **

**Peering through the mist, the weather-beaten Commander stood at the helm of the **_**Wicked Heat **_**and eased her alongside the **_**Heartache**_** until the two ships bumped. Immediately, his skilled crew rushed forward to grapple the vessels together. The hulls squeaked and scraped in protest, but the ropes held fast and the ships rode the swells as one. In a moment of weakness, Castle tipped his canteen and drank deeply. He closed his eyes and felt the dark rum mate with even darker lust deep inside his belly. The courage they conceived primed his body for action. **

**First mate Ryan took confident control of the wheel. "Guns are ready, sir, we fire at your command. This is your day, sir."**

**Castle nodded and strode across the deck to shout his demands to the**** waiting pirate captain. "Ahoy Davidson, I'd love to blast you to smithereens, but I'm a gentleman. Hand her over, I know she's there."**

"**We meet at last, Richard. I'm impressed that you and your worm-eaten raft could catch me in these waters. Do you even own a compass?"**

"**I'll show you what I've got! Just give me one reason and I`ll turn you into rat chowder and send your toy boat to the Kraken!"**

"**Brave words spoken like a true pirate, not a gentleman. Care to join my crew?"**

"**I'll see you in hell first. Escort Lady Katherine to the **_**Wicked Heat **_**immediately."**

"**The bewitching Katherine is no lady, I assure you. What do I get in return?"**

"**My word that I'll not pound your pretty boat to a pulp."**

"**Agreed. Take the troublesome wench. Her skills in the galley nearly made corpses of us all, but my bed will feel the loss."**

**The roar of men's laughter erupted on the deck of the **_**Heartache, **_**and a moment later, four burly pirates hoisted a screaming Lady Katherine over their heads and tossed her over the railing to the **_**Wicked Heat**_** crewmen. Castle gasped in horror, but his biggest men easily caught the lady and carried her, struggling and cursing, to his side. He reached out to touch her blushing cheek.**

"**Lady Katherine, beautiful as ever and back where she belongs."**

"**Richard, please take us far away from that scoundrel."**

"**That I ****will." He turned and shouted, "Cut that monster loose and find a wind."**

"**Compass heading, sir?"**

**He clapped Ryan on the back and laughed, "Tropical shores and rum, my friend."**

**Lady Katherine smoothed out her torn clothing and wild hair in a futile attempt to retain a morsel of dignity. "I feared you would never find me."**

"**The voyage was to long, my love, but the wind gifted your voice and my heart followed your sweet song through tempest and calm." Richard pulled her roughly to him and kissed her lips so fiercely that she fell limp in his arms. **

"**Every day without you was a lifetime, Richard, but the song gave me hope." Katherine dropped her eyes demurely, "I'll be waiting in your cabin, please don't delay." **

**Castle watched her graceful form disappear below and turned to cast a seasoned eye over the frantic activity on deck. **_**The Heartache**_** was well underway, and in a few hours it would drop below the horizon and disappear forever. He grunted in satisfaction and swallowed a mouthful of rum. It was time to claim his treasure.**

**Kate Beckett woke up to the sound of a sleepy shout, and rolled over in bed to see what the fuss was about. Ah, it seemed that Richard was having another one of his wild dreams, and like always, he would insist on telling her all about it, even at 2:00 am. Not that she minded. Kate snuggled in closer to his warm body.**

"**Kate, are you awake?"**

"**No."**

"**Would you like to go on a Caribbean cruise with me, Lady Katherine?"**

"**Cruise? What was your dream about?"**

"**It was vivid and exciting, you were amazing, my lady, irresistible in fact."**

"**You better tell me about it, or else." She smiled in the dark when he responded to her well placed hands. **

"**Aye, my love." Richard nuzzled her neck, "but first I want to claim my treasure."**

**And he did.**


End file.
